


Could he love me?

by Drarryf4nf1c



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryf4nf1c/pseuds/Drarryf4nf1c
Summary: Draco had always had a crush on Harry. At first when they started at Hogwarts he merely wanted to be friends. But every time he tried to talk to anyone, he just seemed like a dick. For years Draco had watched Harry and he slowly developed feelings for him. As Harry didn't seem to like him, he help up the appearances of being as cold as he seemed at the very beginning.Then something happened that possibly changed Harrys feelings toward Draco. And Draco could not help but wonder. Could he love me?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Back at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is my first Drarry fanfiction and my first fanfiction ever at that. I just wanted to tell whomever might be reading this to please, if you have any thoughts or ideas or tips for me. I would gladly take them. Since I'm new to this I want to be as good as I can and make as good Excperiense for the reader as possible.  
> I Will try to upload as many chapters a week as I can but a will promise at least 2-3 chapters a week
> 
> Thank you so much for comments :)  
> ps: I'm sorry the first chapter is a little short

Draco sat on the Hogwarts Express. Looking out the window, seeing the trees swooshing by as the train made its way to Hogwarts. ’This year is going to be so different’ Draco thought. It seemed like it was only yesterday that the Battle of Hogwarts took so many lives. And some of them due to his father. He despised him for it. He hated everything his father had done to him and he hated that he had been forced to become a death eater, but he knew that if he were to protest, things could have gone bad. He sat there for a while just thinking about all the things he hated about his father.

Draco had been so captivated by his own thoughts that he had forgotten that Pansy and Goyle was sitting across from him.  
”Earth to Draco!” Pansy exclaimed loudly trying to get Draco’s attention.  
Draco gave Pansy a glance then turned back to his daydreaming and simply said  
”Sod off”  
Pansy scoffed and turned to talk to Goyle. Draco did not care right now about what Pansy had to say. He had now abandoned to think about his father. There was only one thing he thinked about now. The only thing that truly mattered. What would do when he met Harry?

…&…

Draco had always sort of had a crush on Harry. At the beginning he just tried to be his friend. But everything he said had just made the situation worse. He wanted to sound nice and witty but instead he just ended up insultet Harry and his friends, though Draco did not mean to. When Draco did not make progress he kept going as he had before. Keeping up his appearance. Draco was ashamed of it. It was another fault of his father, to had made his son a selfish, mean bully. But Draco knew that it was also partly his fault for not standing up to his own father.

As the time went by Draco was getting meaner and meaner to Harry and everyone around him but his feelings also deepened for him. He knew why he did what he did, he just didn’t want to admit it.  
Every time he looked at Harry, he felt chills all over his body. He wanted to gaze into those wonderful green eyes as long as he could. And feel his messy hair sliding between his fingers. Holding Harry, protecting Harry, making him feel loved. It was all nonsense really. I mean, how could a perfect, beautiful boy like Harry love a destroyed, broken one like Draco.  
All of this made sense. But why did Harry then save Draco in the Room of Requirement? This, Draco couldn’t wrap his head around. After Draco had been tormenting Harry for 7 long years why did Harry let him live. He could have left him and face probably the same fate as Grabbe. But he didn’t. Draco wanted to know the reason.

…&…

Draco had been pondering a quite while now. Every now and then Pansy would give him a look and all the times that Draco didn’t respond she kept talking to Goyle. Suddenly the compartment door opened and Draco’s Grey stone eyes met with Harry’s green ones. Draco blushed and quickly turned his face to look out the window again. Harry was still looking at Draco with query eyes but suddenly he led his gaze to Pansy and Goyle instead.

”Sorry to intrude, but-” Harry's voice sounded magical. Draco wanted to look up at Harry's eyes once more but he feared that if he would he would start blushing again.  
”-have one of you seen Ron?” Harry asked politely  
Pansy and Goyle shook their heads and Harry nodded as an answer.  
”see you” Harry had said before disappearing out of the compartment.

God Harry’s voice was angelic. So soft and nice and gorgeous.

”what’s wrong Draco?” Pansy asked softly. Draco was actually really stressed but he couldn’t tell that to his slytherin friends. So he simply replied with, ”nothing, I’m okay”.  
Pansy seemed to accept this answer because she went back to talking to Goyle. Even though she was looking strangely at Draco. Draco continued to stare out the window with the butterflies still in his stomach. He dreaded when he would see Harry again and would be forced to talk to him. But he also longed for that moment.

…&…

When the train stopped Draco was taken out of his trance. He, Pansy and Goyle stood up to take their trunks. They made their way out of the train. Draco stood still guarding the trunks while Goyle and Pansy went to get their wagon. Suddenly Draco heard a loud thud behind him. He turned around to find Neville Longbottom. He stood watching a clock on his arm. The ticking was louder than expected and Draco was growing impatient. When Neville saw Draco he jumped a little.

”Draco, er- er- what are you doing here” He asked with a nervous tremble.  
”Going to Hogwarts, what else?” Draco said with a voice that clearly said ’duh’   
”oh, er, of course” Neville answered with a still uncertain voice.  
Draco looked up and down at Neville. He wore his outfit quite well. Draco had always thought Neville was pretty messy with his robes. Especially with his tie. Somehow always seemed crooked or bent in some way. This time, he was nicely composed and looked quite handsome at the time.  
”You look good” Draco muttered not thinking if Neville would hear him, blushing slightly.  
Neville wore a face of surprise. Draco had never given him a compliment. It was astonishing.  
”Thank you” neville answered with a questionable voice. His face was trying to figure out why Draco had been so nice all of a sudden.  
At that moment Pansy and Goyle came back. They all took their stuff and went abroad the carriage. Neville watched them go away into the shadows and disappearing.


	2. New Roomates

All students were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for headmistress Mcgonagall to hold her speech. Draco was looking around to look at the students returning for their 8th year they had been given. A quite lot of Gryffindors, some ravenclaws and a little group of Hufflepuffs. There weren’t that many slytherins either. Just a few more than the ravenclaws.  
Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and to his surprise, he didn’t see Harry anywhere. He suddenly got sick, what if something had happened to him? He noticed that Hermione and Ron looked just as worried as he did. He stared down at the table, trying to set his mind straight.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened, there stood a dark haired man with green eyes. It was Harry. He was not in his robes but in a gorgeous Red suit. He was so handsome that Draco couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was blushing so hard but he could not stop staring. But it was not only him that was staring. In fact, everyone in the hall stared at Harry. Even Hermione and Ron looked surprised, but no one blushed as hard as Draco. Except maybe for some 3rd Year Gryffindor girls.

Harry adjusted his tie and started walking to the high table. As Harry walked he held his head high and has he did he was so dreamy. He gave a wink to Draco.  
Wait! A wink!? Draco could not believe it. Had Harry perfect Potter just winked at him? Or was he just imagining it. He must have. Before Draco could do anything about it Harry stopped. He was at the front of the high table. Mcgonagall stood up.

”As you may know, The professors and I have decided to let the students that was meant to go their 7th years last semester be allowed an extra year. We now have Harry here to give some information for the coming year. Go ahead Harry” Mcgonagall had said gesturing for Harry to speak.  
”Hello” Harry had said calmly.  
Everyone was looking at Harry with anticipation. Some of them gave him dirty looks. Some of them were smiling.  
”I’m going to give some important information to the students returning from their eight year. After that, We are going to go ahead with sorting the new Students here at hogwarts.”  
’Don’t stop talking’ Draco thought. He didn’t want that lovely voice he had fade away. ’Don’t stop’

”Since there are not so many students returning we have decided to arrange for shared rooms between the coming back students. We are still going to have Girls and Boys dormitories with several rooms and one common room.”

’Shared dormitories? What if he got to share with Harry?!’ Draco’s heart beat faster and faster. It was not only Draco who had something to say. There were loud cluttering around the hall from all directions.

”Don’t worry! You are still going to be able to go to your respective house common rooms”  
The students were quieting down a bit but there were still some mumbling going on over at the Gryffindor table.  
”The new dorms are on the first floor next to the gryffindor dorms. You will see in the common room who your roommates will be.”

Some of the students started talking again but Mcgonagall raised her hand to signal for them to be quiet. She waited until it was completely silent and glared at those who were still talking. That is until they noticed her and immediately shut their mouths.

”At breakfast, lunch and dinner you will sit with your house. The last thing I wanted to bring up is to hope that you all will take this year seriously as this will not be allowed again.” Harry finished  
”Thank you so much for that Harry. You may take your seat.” Mcgonagall  
Harry nodded to Mcgonagall before he went to sit next to Hermione and Neville.

Then they started to assign the new students their houses. Draco was not interested at all. He could only look at Harry the entire time, trying not to get noticed. He didn’t know how he could hold back his blushy cheeks but he somehow did. Maybe it was because he didn’t want Harry to see. Or because he wanted to hold his appearance. He honestly didn’t know, or cared. He just couldn’t take his eyes off him.

…&…

All the students had now eaten dinner and were allowed to go to their dormes. Some returning 8th years weren’t so happy about it. Two of them were Pansy and Goyle.  
”It’s bollocks!” Goyle said angrily throwing his hands into the air.  
”I agree completely.” Pansy replied.  
Draco gave of a sigh and Pansy gave him a sharp glance  
”What is it, Draco?” Pansy said with annoyance in her sounding and a sarcastic voice.  
”I just mean – ” Draco began, ”-that it’s not that bad. We could have just not been allowed to come back at all.” he said in a calm voice.  
”But it’s just that-” Pansy tried to argue but Draco cut her off. ”Besides, you could learn to get out of your comfort zone to gain more friends.”  
Pansy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So she closed her mouth again. Pansy knew there was no discussion to do with Draco because he had been acting so different lately. There was no reasoning with him.

Draco, Pansy and Goyle had now arrived at the dorms. It was now or never. The three of them knew that it was going to be chaos in there. And they were not mistaken.  
There were Slytherins pushing Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs arguing with other Ravenclaws. There were not many circumstances where you would see hufflepuffs this angrily motivated. There were some Gryffindors as well shouting at a small group of slytherins.

Harry stept up onto a table and waved his hands trying to get everyone's attention.  
”Hey! Hey! Stop fighting!” Harry shouted out to everyone in the room.  
”Easy for you to say. Golden boy” A slytherin commented  
Harry ignored the comment.  
”We can all work this out. If everyone just reads who their roommates is we can all go to our rooms and unpack and then have a meeting where we discuss how we are gonna go about this. Sounds good?” Harry Suggested looking around to see if anyone would agree.  
Draco’s hero. He acted like a real leader. He took command and control. ’So manly’ Draco thought. As nobody replied, Draco decided to take his shot.  
”I agree with Potter.” He said quickly.

Everyone looked shocked. Everyone except Harry. He looked proud and accepting. Everyone thought that Draco Malfoy could never agree with Harry on anything. It was weird. Harry nodded at Draco and he nodded back, blushing slightly.  
Draco made his way to the opening of the boys dormitory. He was in a room with Weasley, Finnigan and a David Raker. Who was David Raker? Draco became sad when he saw that he was not going to spend his room with the love of his life but instead found out that Goyle was going to. He became furious. He got red in his face but it quickly disappeared when someone touched him on the shoulder. It was Harry. Draco tried to speak but he couldn’t let a single word out.  
Harry smiled at him and then took his hand off his shoulder. Draco noticed that he was going red. He shook his head to try to focus and Harry looked worried.

”Are you okay, Malfoy?”   
”Er, er-” ’Draco you’re messing everything up. Get a grip!’ ”-I, I just got a headache '' He managed to get out.  
”Oh, okay. Well thanks anyway for helping me out back there. I really appreciate it.” Harry said with grace in his voice.  
”No, no problem. No problem at all. I’m just getting used to the idea myself. Not talking to you, I mean the sharing common room thing. Not that there's anything wrong with talking to you. Er.” Draco decided to shut up. He looked down staring at his feet in embarrassment.  
Harry looked at Draco with a small grin. He placed his hand on his shoulder again. Draco looked up again to meet Harry’s eyes. ”It’s okay, Malfoy. I understand.” He said while still holding his grin. Draco tried to give off a smile but only made himself look awkward.  
”I’m gonna go to my room” Draco said quickly before running up the stairs to his room. Harry watched Draco go off. He was smiling.

…&…

Draco closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and made his way to the bed which had his trunks beside it. It was a bed by one of the windows. It had Dark green sheets much like the ones in the slytherin sleeping quarters but a shade slightly darker. He sat down at the bed feeling how it was. It was much softer than the bed he had in the slytherin sleeping quarters. He gave out a sigh and fell onto the bed. His arms stretched out and his hair flat on the sheets.

As Draco was laying there the door opened. It was Ron Weasley that walked in. He looked at Draco and gave out a sigh and made his way to the bed that was the furthest away from Draco. He opened his trunk and took out a writing book and a quill. He sat down at the bed and started writing. Draco looked up for a second but laid back down when he saw Ron sneering at him. Draco rolled his eyes. He had never had the best relationship with Ron Weasley. Even in the beginning when he had insulted him, several times. Ron couldn’t blame him. He had been a dick. But what Ron didn’t know was that Draco wanted to change.  
Dracon couldn’t handle the silence anymore so he rose up and walked over to Ron. He stood in front of him for a couple of seconds before Ron looked up from his book and spoke.

”What do you want?” He sounded irritated.  
”To talk.” Draco responded calmly. Draco took the liberty to take a seat beside the ginger. Ron looked surprised.  
”What are you doing?” He questioned Draco with an annoyed voice.  
”Listen, Ron.” Ron scuffed. Draco continued. ”I know we haven’t been on the best of terms. But I wanted to let you know that I would like for that to change.”  
”What makes you think that I would like to do that?”   
”The only thing I do know, is that I want to change. After everything that has happened. I think I have to.” Draco answered with a normal voice.  
Ron took a moment to think about it but didn’t have the time to reply before the door opened again. It was a man who Draco hadn’t seen before.  
”Oh hey David.” Ron said with a friendly voice. Draco looked confused. He now knew who this ”David” was but he did not KNOW who he was.   
”Um” Draco simply said. ”Who are you?”  
Ron and David looked at Draco with concerned glares.  
”I have been in your potions class since 4th year.” David said  
”you really don’t know anyone in this school do you?” Ron added  
Draco did know a lot of people. But only the ones who Harry knew. Nobody else mattered. If Harry had met them, so had Draco. But David, he had never cared for. Draco stood up from Ron’s bed and walked over to David. He held out his hand and smiled.  
”Nice to finally meet you. For real.” 

David raised his hand to shake Draco’s Then the door opened once more, which would be the last time, and Seamus walked in. He walked straight ahead not looking where he was going so he bumped into Draco. He regained his focus and got a look of panic in his eyes. He wanted to escape but Draco grabbed him before he could go. Ron prepared to take out his wand. Instead of pushing Seamus or insulting him, Draco simply smiled. They were all baffled. Especially Seamus.  
”No worries.” Draco informed Seamus calmly. Seamus hesitantly smiled back and went to his bed. So did David.

…&…

In Harry’s room all had already gathered. Harry, Neville, Goyle and Will Nutwell and Robin Woke, two boys from Hufflepuff. They had all taken their seats and everyone was pretty content. Except for Goyle. He was angrily ripping out his stuff from his trunk while spurting out quiet swear words. He was not happy being the only slytherin in the room. ”Bollocks.” Harry had heard him say, three times. Wait, now it was four.  
Harry was talking to Neville who had been pretty quiet the whole time.  
”How are you feeling Neville?” Harry asked politely  
”Um, good.” he replied. He was still looking pretty stumped.  
”What is it?” Harry wondered. Neville was hesitant  
”It’s just that. Draco gave me a compliment. Back at the platform. He said I looked good.”  
”Well that’s good isn’t it? I’m sure he was just being polite.”   
”That's the thing Harry. I think he meant it. Like really meant it.” 

Goyle stopped what he was doing and turned around. He looked angry and walked over to Harry and Neville. He stood there for a few seconds then spoke up.  
”He was probably lying. Draco would never go soft like that. He is a Malfoy.” Goyle said with his head held high.  
”Oh come on Goyle. Loosen up a little.” Harry said. ”You know there is a thing called change?”  
”Oh I know change. Harry Potter.” Goyle sneered. ”If I’m not mistaken. So do you. You did at a very young age I reckon.” He said trying to sound cool.  
”Oh come on Goyle. We all know that I’ve heard that one before” Harry said before continuing to talk to Neville.

Goyle Ignored him and walked back to his bed, continuing to unpack. Will and Robin were sitting together at a bed, whispering to each other. They were giggling and laughing. Goyle gave them a sharp look and they were quiet for a few seconds. Until Goyle had turned back around and they started again. Goyle gave off an angry sigh and rolled his eyes.  
Harry was giving Draco’s change of manners a real thinking about. It was good that he had changed and Harry hoped he would continue to be this cheerful but there was something else about it. Something different. He felt a strange feeling in his body. He shook his head and ignored it then went back to unpacking of his own.


	3. First Class

After everyone had unpacked they met in the common room as agreed. The houses had sat down in groups. They slytherins had taken their seat in the back right corner, the Ravenclaws sat in the middle of the room, the hufflepuffs were located on the left front corner and the Gryffindors were on the right front corner. Draco came in to the room and his fellow Slytherins gestured for him to sit but he walked over to sit in an empty chair that was located between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Everyone in the room looked surprised yet again for the second time today that Draco had done something strange. He ignored everyone and Harry started to speak at the very front of the room in front of the fireplace.

”So I take it that you have all unpacked or atleast gone to your rooms.” Harry asked. No one protested so he continued. ”Good. I would like to see some suggestions of what we could do to ease the tension between ourselves.” Harry waited for someone to speak.  
”We could have a game night” David said quietly with his eyes locked on the page of a book.  
Everyone threw their eyes in David's direction. He looked up confused.  
”Why is that so weird?”  
”Because,” started Goyle. ”I don’t think anyone here actually wants to do it. That includes you.”  
”Maybe not, but we haven’t done it before so how could we know?”  
Goyle didn’t answer.  
”Besides, we could possibly have a good time. Bond and all that.” David stated as he continued with his book. ”Should we say, here tomorrow after dinner?” David asked the whole room.  
Everyone nodded slowly and continued to do the things they wanted to do for the rest of the night.

…&…

The next morning Draco woke up in his bed with tired eyes. He checked on the time and it was only 5 in the morning. ’crap’ he thought. He pulled his bedsheets over his head and groaned. Pretty loudly too. He opened his eyes wide. He wondered if he had awoken anyone. He pulled his sheets back down and looked around the room. He noticed Seamus sitting on his bed staring into the wall. Draco tilted his head like a dog in confusion. He took a breath and sat up.

Seamus heard something so he turned around to see what it was. He quickly turned back when he saw Draco staring at him. He is there frozen, waiting for a mean comment or a rude statement from Draco. He didn’t say anything even though he knew Draco saw him looking at him.

”What’s wrong?” Draco whispered  
Seamus didn’t reply.  
”What’s wrong?” Draco said a little louder.  
Seamus felt the urge to answer now because he should have heard him, and he had.  
”Nothing” Seamus said coldly and quick

Draco squinted. He stepped out on to the floor and walked over to Seamus’s bed. He sat down beside him and embraced him in a tight hug. At first Seamus was paralyzed with fear but then he relaxed and returned Draco’s hug. He started crying. Draco stoked his back with his hand and shushed him. Draco waited for Seamus to stop sniffling and then he pulled back his arms and looked Seamus in the face. Seamus’s eyes were still watered.

”Why are you being so nice to me?” Seamus asked while wiping his tears away from his cheeks.  
”Don’t you want me to be nice to you?”  
”Oh yes, but it’s just a little but strange. You’ve never been friendly with me before. Me being halfblood and all.”  
”I’m way past that. I am a new person now.” Draco said with a smile falling on his lips afterwards. ”The war changed me. For better and for worse.”

Seamus looked down on his bed. Then he explained everything to Draco. How when he had returned to his home he had found his father murdered in his home by a muggle burglar. He also told Draco how Seamus had been depressed for quite a while and even considered not returning to Hogwarts.  
After Draco and Seamus’s talk they both walked together to breakfast. As they had been sitting talking for 2 hours it was time to head to breakfast. It took awhile to get to the great hall because they were talking and laughing all the way so they had slowed their walking.

...&…

After breakfast there was still some time before Draco’s first lesson. Potions. His favorite. To pass the time he wandered the castle getting looks here and there but he didn’t mind. It was okay for people to not like him after what he did. Even most of the other slytherins didn’t like his company anymore. That was the reason why he sat alone at breakfast.  
As Draco walked he started to think that he never really had any real friends. Sure he hung out with Grabbe, Goyle and Pansy but they didn’t feel like real friends should be like. They respect him and he respects them but it never felt complete.

He was at the Potions classroom door. He reached for the handle but a hand got to it before him. It was Harry.  
”Hey. Do you want to sit beside me in class?” Harry asked  
”Um, sure.” Draco answered nervously. His heart beat fast and hard. They walked in and took a seat at the front of the classroom.

Draco looked back and almost everyone was whispering and looking his and Harry’s way. Draco turned around and looked at Harry’s face. Harry seemed to ignore the whispers because he only waited with a smile on his face for Professor Slughorn to arrive. He looked back at Draco.

”What is it?”   
”They’re whispering” Draco answered quietly  
Harry looked over his shoulder and then looked at Draco.  
”Oh, never mind them. They just like the gossip.” Harry said  
”What gossip?” Draco asked with a confused look.  
”You don’t know?” Harry asked. Draco shook his head. ”There is a rumor that we are friends.”  
”Oh.” Draco looked down at the table. ”Then why did you want me to sit next to you? Won't it make the situation worse?” Draco looked up again into Harry’s green eyes.  
”Because it’s true.” Harry began. ”Or, don’t you want to be friends with me?” he continued.  
Draco smiled at Harry  
”Yes. I do” Draco said just before professor Slughorn entered the room. As the professor started talking Draco sat there with a smile on his face. For the first time in class, he didn’t pay that much attention.  
They were doing the laughing potion. It went well but Draco with his distracted mind accidently spilled the entire jar of horseradish on the table when it was time to add it to the potion. Draco merely got a scolding by the potions master but no major punishment.

”It something wrong Draco?” Harry asked after he was scolded by the professor  
Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes.  
”You called me by my first name.”  
Harry laughed. ”Isn’t that what friends do. I haven’t met anybody that refers to their friends by their last names.  
”I suppose. But you’ve never done it before. I was surprised.” Draco hesitated. ”Harry” he said at last.  
They finished the potion by stirring it and heating it for a last time. Harry took out his wand and waved it over the cauldron.  
”There done. Now we just have to tell prof-” Harry was cut off by a sudden laughter from behind him.  
When he looked back he saw Neville laughing his ass off.  
”Oh dear!” the professor exclaimed. ”I think mister Longbottom drank some of the potion.”  
Hermione who was sitting beside Neville tried to calm him down.  
”He only got a little on his finger and I guess he licked it.” She said  
”Well then, it should wear off in about 20 minutes or so.” Slughorn said.  
Hermione nodded.

”Well then class, time’s up for today. Just leave your cauldrons so I can take a look at them.” Slughorn stated as he went to go to his office.  
The students were about to leave the classroom.  
”Oh, by the way. The person you were sitting with today you will have as your partner until Christmas.” Slughorn said quickly before dismissing the class.  
Guess Draco and Harry would be spending a lot of time together. Neither of them was upset though. Especially not Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is short. I tried to extend it but I didn't get farther than this. I have the next two chapters completely figured out, I just have to write them. They will be posted within a couple of days


	4. Game night

They all met in the common room after dinner. They were still sitting in their groups of houses. Except for Draco who once again did not sit with the slytherins. This time he sat with Seamus next to the other Gryffindors. They waited a while to make sure everyone had come to the common room. When no one else came they started discussing what they should do. It was really hard trying to find something that everyone wanted to do. Suddenly Seamus got an idea.

”We could play truth or dare.”  
The students who were purebloods looked confusingly at him. The others knew what the game was since most of them had been in the muggle world.  
”It’s a game where we all take turns to ask another person in the room to choose between doing a dare or answering a question truthfully.” Most of the people still didn’t understand.

”It’s a muggle game.” Seamus pointed out and the confused looks turned into understanding looks.  
”It sounds like a good idea.” Pansy had said.

…&…

When everyone else decided that it was the best thing they could do they all sat in a ring on the floor. Of course beside their houses and with a little gap where two people from different houses met. Draco was still sitting between Seamus and Neville which looked a little tense. To ease the tension Draco smiled at Neville and it looked like he had relaxed a bit. Neville returned the smile.

”Who wants to start?” Harry asked the group.  
It seemed like nobody wanted to go first. Then a hand rose. It was Goyle. He looked around the room.  
”So I just ask anyone anything?” Goyle asked looking Seamus’s way.  
”You say someone's name and ask them ’truth or dare’, then they get to choose and from their choice you make a question or tell a dare for them to do.”   
”Oh, okay.” Goyle scanned the room looking for someone to ask. He stopped when his eyes fell on one of the Hufflepuffs in his dorm.  
”Are you Robin or Will?” he asked the black haired Hufflepuff.  
”I’m W-Will.” he stammered.  
”Truth or dare, Will?” Goyle asked with a mischievous grin.  
”Truth,”   
”What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you in school?”  
”Um. I think it was in our 2nd year when I accidentally spilled out a whole bowl of pumpkin juice on a person's robes.” Will had tried to say as quickly as possible to make it less awkward.

There were quiet laughters all over the room. The game went on for a while. Most people had chosen truth but some people took the chance of doing dare. The room smelled like chocolate because someone had sprayed a perfume all over the room. A bit reckless some thought. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and there was a good mood. Even the slytherins was smiling and contributing to the good atmosphere. It seemed like a game night was just the thing that would make everyone be nicer to each other. Some people had retrieved from the Muggle game and played Wizards chess but it was nice just the same.

…&…

Hermione and Ron were not in the game but sitting behind everyone else and talking to each other. It was not hard to notice that they were in love. They seemed to really enjoy their little talk. Every now and then they would turn to look at what was going on in the game but they always turned back to pay each other attention.

”Do you remember that time in the great hall where Seamus was trying to make rum out of water?” Ron had asked Hermione  
”Yeah, it smelled really awful” She replied.  
Ron laughed at her comment.  
”You never think anything is funny do you?” Ron teased  
”I do. Just if it is worth the laughter.”   
”And you think that what’s worth the laughter is your own jokes?”   
”Exactly”  
The two of them laughed more and more for everything they brought up. They were getting pretty loaded that even a Hufflepuff had told them to be quiet.

…&…

Pansy had been planning her turn from the very beginning of the game. It was a ravenclaws turn  
”Harry, truth or dare?” the small ravenclaw asked Harry.  
”Uh, truth” He said decidedly.  
”Is it true that you and Ginny are not together anymore?”   
”Yes, it’s true. We realised it wasn’t going to work out.” 

Pansy’s plan was going to work out. Everything fell into place, just like she wanted it to. It was finally Pansy’s turn to play. She looked right at Draco. He really stood out with his green tie among red ones. She knew that he would pick dare because he does not want to look like a coward. So her plan would work perfectly.

”Draco-” She began. ”Truth or Dare?”  
”Dare.” Draco said looking Pansy straight in the eye.  
”Alright. I want you to kiss Potter. On the mouth.” She said with a smirk sliding on her face.

Everyone was staring at Draco to see his response. Would he actually kiss his arch enemy? Draco started to get nervous. It had been a solid few seconds and the tension was growing thick.  
”What’s the matter Draco?” Pansy said with a baby voice. ”Are you scared?”  
Draco became furious. He stood up and walked over to Harry. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. He stopped for a moment before grabbing a hold of Harry’s tie and pulling him into a long and romantic kiss. Lips against lips. Chest against chest. Harry’s lips were so hot and soft. Draco’s heart was thumping like it had never before and he was pretty sure Harry could feel it too. Or was that Harry’s own heart thumping. It didn’t seem real. Was Draco Malfoy really kissing the boy he had secretly loved for the past 7 years.  
The kiss lasted a little longer than needed but Draco couldn’t let go. He could stay like this forever. Feeling Harry’s warmth touching him. The smell of chocolate did not help at all. It just made Draco crave Harry even more. While they were standing there, kissing, Harry’s right hand moved up to grab Draco’s hip. Draco almost moaned at the touch of Harry so close to him but he stopped himself from doing it. There was no way anybody saw Harry’s hand because it was faced in the opposite direction of the crowd. He could smell Harry’s hair and his lips tasted amazing, like cherries.  
Draco suddenly realized that everyone in the room was staring at them. He pulled himself back and went to sit back down. Trying not to look anyone in the eye while doing so.

…&…

The scene had caused a very long silence. Almost everyone was deciding to exit the game and go to sleep. Among them was Hermione, Ron, Neville and David. Draco was sitting still staring at the floor. Harry was just as shocked by the look right at the wall instead. The people that still were there wondered if they should continue since there was almost nobody left.

Pansy whispered something to Goyle. When she reclined a smirk appeared on his Goyle’s face. It was apparently his turn so he decided to speak.  
”I get the last question right?” He asked whomever was left. They all nodded  
”All right. Harry?” Harry didn’t answer  
”Harry!”   
Harry was pulled out of his trance.  
”Truth or Dare?” Goyle asked him  
Not wanting anything strange to happen again, he picked truth.  
”Is Draco a good kisser?” He sneered.  
Harry eyes shot open. He was sweating just a little bit.  
”I suppose.” Harry murmured.  
”Yes or no would suffice.” Goyle encouraged.  
”Then, yes.” Harry answered before quickly going up the stairs to his room.  
Draco was surprised. Harry sodding Potter had just said that he is a good kisser. Draco also stood up to go to his own room. Walking very slowly and not looking at anyone or saying anything.

…&…

Pansy had gone up to her room. She was sitting on her bed fiddling with a quill and smiling. In the room was also Hermione and Cho,as well as some other girl from Hufflepuff. Hermione was brushing her hair forcefully. Cho gave her a glance

”Are you okay?” Cho asked Hermione.  
”NO” she snapped.  
Cho stood up to walk over to her. She put her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione shrugged her off. Suddenly Hermione turned around to face Pansy who was still fiddling with her quill.  
”Why did you do that?” Hermione exclaimed to Pansy.  
”Oh, I don’t know” she lied.  
”Tell me.”   
”Well, if you couldn’t tell, Draco has not been feeling well for the last couple of years.” She replied.  
”What has that got anything to do with Harry?” Hermione asked.

Pansy gave out a sigh and looked up at Hermione.  
”Draco is always awkward around Potter, he talks about him all the time and every now and then I catch him staring at Potter in the great hall.” Pansy informed.  
Hermione looked confused. She looked down.  
”What does this mean?” Hermione asked.  
”For a smart girl, Granger, you really are clueless.” Pansy paused before continuing. ”Draco is in love with Harry. And he has been for a long time.”   
”How do you know for sure?”   
”I read Draco’s journal.” Pansy said before putting away the quill and getting into the bed.

Hermione did not reply but simply made her way to her own bed. She got under the covers and stayed awake for a while, just looking up at the ceiling. She knew that Harry had not been feeling so good himself and she couldn’t help but wonder if Draco could be the solution. Sure they had been nemeses all their time at Hogwarts but maybe Draco had not been as bad as he made him look like. Draco had been getting nicer to people. Maybe Draco had been so mean to everyone before because of his fathers pressure, but now with Lucius gone, he could change. If what Pansy said was true, then she needed to do something. She wasn’t sure that getting them together would be the best option but atleast get them on good terms.

…&…

Harry was tossing and turning around in his bed all night. He could not sleep. There was something wrong with him. He decided that it was time to give up on sleep right now. He sat up in his bed and looked around. Neville was sleeping. As Well as goyle. The two hufflepuffs were laying in their own beds curled up like hedgehogs. He did not want to wake them by doing something that could make noise so he went down the stairs into the common room instead.

He took a seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. He stared at the rising flames. The warmth pulsating through him made him remember kissing Malfoy. He never knew kissing Malfoy could feel so good. His lips had been so soft and tender. He did not know what he was doing when he had moved his hand to Malfoy’s hip. It was an impulse Harry had gotten. If he could, Harry would have pulled him even closer but he couldn’t really do that with everyone there. He wanted to forget what had happened but it was too hard. He couldn't get it out of his head. When he thought about it, it might not have been a bad thing. He did like it. He tried to shake the thought out of his head and decided to think about something else.

He scanned the room. There were chess boards which had been left middle game and a couple of books scattered on a table. The smell of chocolate was still in the air. But only slightly. He had not paid much attention to the decors of the room before. The tapestries were in four colors of the houses. The table cloth was in a sort of light purple. There were random armchairs and mini sofas in the room. Some were brown, some yellow and some green. One couch looked very similar to one he had seen in the Weasley home.  
There room didn’t look that well put together. Possibly because it was made last minute. They had not decided that the students could return for their 8th year until 2 weeks before school start. Even with all the unmatching furniture the room still felt cosy.

Harry sat there for the entirety of the night. Just looking around staring at the fire. He must have moved sometime during the night and have fallen asleep because when he woke the next day, he was laying in one of the window sills. His hair was laying in his eyes and his glasses were crooked. He sat up and went up to change into his robes then made his way down to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really nice time writing this chapter. I will post the next one before the week is over.


	5. Growing feelings

For the coming week Harry and Draco had not talked at all. They were both scared of what to say to each other. Every day, every lesson seemed like it was getting longer and longer. Almost like there wasn’t an end. In potions they hadn’t talked either. Harry had let Draco do all the work because he knew he was better and he didn’t want to make them talk.

Harry sat in the library with Hermione trying to study. While Hermione had written a whole page in her notebook, Harry had only written two lines. He was staring at his paper placing his quill on the parchment and lift it up then repeat the process. This had made a big black spot of ink on the paper. Hermione looked worriedly at Harry. She nudged his shoulder. Harry simply looked up at her and smiled weakly.

”You only need to talk to him” She said quietly  
Harry looked down at his paper again.  
”I know.” he replied. ”I just don’t know what to say”  
”Why don’t you start with, hello?”   
Harry snickered.  
”Yeah, that’s easy enough right.” he replied sarcastically  
Hermione sighed and placed her hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked back at her.  
”Can we go to Hagrid for a while?”   
”Sure.”  
They got up to go directly to Hagrid's hut.

…&…

Harry and Hermione walked on the yard towards Hagrid's hut. They still had their books in their hands since they decided to go directly to him.  
Harry felt relieved to be outside again. He had not been outside since they got to the school. He would have gone outside yesterday for quidditch practice but it was cancelled but it was raining really bad. So naturally, the ground was still a little wet. Because of this it was a little slippery out on the grass so Harry and Hermione decided to walk a little slower.  
Harry was at peace out here. No homework, no teachers, no Draco. But Harry was unfortunately wrong about the last one. Apparently, Draco had gotten the same idea to escape to the outdoors as he had. When Harry saw Draco he lost control of where he was going. He tripped on a little rock in the ground so he fell right onto his stomach. His books scattered all over the ground.

”Are you okay?” Hermione asked while helping Harry up from the ground  
”Yeah.” He replied while brushing the grass from his robes.  
Harry saw that Draco had noticed his fall so he picked up his books as fast as possible so that Draco wouldn’t be able to go to him before he could get away.  
”Come on!” Harry gestured for Hermione to continue walking  
Harry had started walking so fast so she had to jog a little to catch up with him.  
”My books are all wet now” Harry complained.  
”Well. Maybe you should try to take it easy.”   
”I saw Draco.”   
”Oh” Hermione replied.

…&…

Draco made his way to where Harry had fallen and he noticed that Harry had left his quill.  
’Damn’ Draco thought. He put the quill in his pocket and looked at Harry in the distance before continuing on his walk.  
He held his hand in his pocket so he could always feel something belonging to Harry on his skin.  
Seamus had spotted Draco and ran up to him.

”Hey!” he said.  
Draco looked at Seamus and smiled.  
”How are you?” Seamus asked Draco.  
”I’m fine,” Draco replied. ”You?”  
”Good.”   
They walked together talking the whole time. Draco seemed pretty content but was also a little off.

…&…

Harry and Hermione sat in Hagrid’s hut. He was making a cup of tea as the teens sat at the table. Hagrid couched and put out three cups on the table.

”So.” he started. ”What brings you here?” he asked with a husky voice.  
”We just wanted to escape from our studies for a while.” Hermione answered.

Hagrid poured the cups full of tea and nodded. He put the pot away and sat down next to them. He brought his cup of tea to his mouth a slurped it. Harry brought his cup to his own mouth as well. He could smell lemon and watermelon.

”Is it a new tea?” Harry asked  
”Yes it is” Hagrid answered.  
Harry took a gulp. It tasted even better then it smelled. The flavors filled his mouth and for a moment, he forgot all the troubles he had in his mind.  
”Hagrid?” Hermione asked  
”Ye- yes” he stammered as he almost spilled his cup of tea.  
”Harry has been feeling a bit troubled lately”   
Harry gave her a sharp glance.  
”About what?” Hagrid asked  
”Um, I’m not sure. But I think that he is very anxious about it.” she lied  
”And I suspect he doesn’t want to talk about it?” He asked looking over at Harry  
”No.”   
Hagrid gave Harry a comforting nod.  
”Well! Like I’ve always said, if you want to do something, you need to set your mind to it.”  
Harry looked at Hagrid with slightly comforted eyes.  
”So if there is something you want to do Harry. You should.” Hermione added

They left the subject because they all felt that it was time to leave it for now.  
They sat there drinking tea and small talking about all kinds of things. School, pets, stories. Harry did always enjoy Hagrid’s stories. They were always full of adventure, magical creatures and mysteries. Very much like Hagrid himself.

…&…

When it was time for lunch Harry and Hermione made their way to meet up with Ron outside the Great Hall. The three of them tested each other about their potions mini test they were going to have in a couple of days.

Harry was trying to participate as much as he could be the would zone out every now and then. He was thinking that maybe, he had feelings for Draco. He did not know how strong those feelings were but they could feel them there, deep inside him. No, he did not think straight. It was just a sudden kiss. Anyone would feel this way. Rosy cheeks, burning in chest. But why had Harry wanted the kiss to continue then? And why did he move his hand to Draco’s hip? Maybe it was just hormones.

”Hey Harry?” Ron asked  
”Yes”  
”How did you feel when Draco kissed you? I mean, you hated it right? That’s why you walked away, right?” Ron asked nervously  
Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
”Bloody hell Harry! You liked it?”   
”Shush Ron, you don’t want everyone in the Great Hall to hear!” Hermione scolded Ron  
Harry looked around the room, ignoring his friends. He did not see Draco. Where was he?  
”Seriously Harry, what’s been going on with you lately” Ron said a little quieter than last time.  
”I don’t know okay!” Harry exclaimed. ”I don’t know”  
”Sometimes you are unbelievably annoying” Ron announced  
Harry looked at Ron and stood up. He stomped out of the Great Hall with fast footsteps.  
”Harry wait!” Hermione yelled after him. He ignored her.

…&…

Draco was sitting on the sofa alone in the common room, twisting and inspecting Harry’s quill. It was a long light brown quill which Draco remembered he had had since first year. It had white stripes on it. H remembered seeing the stripes in potions class in those early days. He smiled.  
Suddenly the door to the common room opened. Into the room stept a raven haired, green eyes prince. Harry. Darco blushed and quickly put the quill behind his back. Harry had not yet noticed Draco. He was only walking slowly toward the sofa with his head turned to the floor. Hes at down and looked straight into the fire. Exactly like he had been every night since the game night. Harry felt comforted by the rising and sinking flames. Draco looked strangely at him.

”Harry?” Draco managed to get out  
Harry’s eyes opened up. He just realised he had been in the same room as Draco for 5 minutes without even noticing him. He was so angry at Ron at the moment so he had not bothered to look around. Harry’s heart started to thud. His cheeks got pink.  
Draco realised that Harry had also been as nervous as Draco had. This was Harry’s chance to talk to Draco in private.

”Hello” Harry began as he had been advised to by Hermione.  
”Hello.” Draco replied.  
”I- wanted- to- ask you- um- why did you kiss me before?”.  
”It was a dare.”  
”Right. But you don’t have to actually do the dare.” Harry added.  
”I didn’t know that.” Draco lied. Draco had heard Seamus saying it to a student beside him.

Harry and Draco sat there in silence. Harry was getting anxious. He felt like he should do something irrational if he stayed here alone with Draco.  
Harry was just about to stand up and go when Draco decided to take out the quill and hand it over to Harry. Hesitantly he handed it over.

”Here, you dropped this before”   
Harry looked at the quill in Draco’s hand then at Draco.  
”Thank you” He answered, taking the quill.  
Harry’s and Draco’s fingers overlapped when Harry took the quill out of Draco’s hand. They looked at each other and they both got red. Draco’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest.

Without knowing it, Draco leaned closer. Harry did the same. They were so close now they could feel each other's breath on each other's face. Harry’s breath was really minty. It was nice.

Draco slowly moved his hand up to Harry’s cheek. Harry gave off a little shrug.  
”You’re cold” Harry whispered.  
Draco removed his hand.  
”Sorry.”  
Harry took Draco’s hand and replaced it on his cheek. He smiled.  
”I can help you get warm” Harry said.  
’Oh no’ Harry thought. It was like he had predicted. He was about to do something stupid.  
”I-” Draco could not finish his sentence before Harry had moved up to touch lips.

Harry was gently kissing Draco and Draco was kissing back. Harry moved closer and carefully pushed Draco down on the sofa. Harry’s hand moving upwards on Draco’s body. Wanting to feel every last bit of him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and grabbed Harry’s hair.  
Harry gently placed his tongue into Draco’s mouth and started to kiss more passionately. Harry’s hands headed for Draco’s waist. When Harry took a hold of his waist, Draco let out a loud moan. Retrieving Harry’s lips from Draco’s he started to kiss Draco’s neck. Draco tilted his neck so Harry could have more space to move around. Harry gently sucked on Draco’s collarbone leaving a little mark. Draco groaned.

Harry moved his eyes to meet with Draco’s. They both panted and stared into each other's eyes.  
”Why- why did you do that?” Draco gasped  
”Because. You were cold. I wanted to warm you up.” Harry gasped back.  
Draco looked at his hand. Then back at Harry’s beautiful eyes.  
”Well, I’m warm now.” Draco replied. ”Thank you”  
Harry smiled. He slowly stood up from the sofa and fixed his robes. He nodded to Draco wholied there on the sofa, exhausted. He turned around and went out of the common room.

Draco could not believe it. He was so happy he buried his face into his face and laughed. What did this mean? Did Harry like him? Or was this kiss just because of the mood? Draco did not care right now why it had happened, only that it had. Draco bit his lip and went upstairs to write.

…&…

Outside the common room Harry was leaning against the wall. He had one hand in his hair. He giggled. His pulse was still very high and he was still out of breath. He traced his thumb over his lips, remembering all the places where he had been. Draco tasted so good. And his cologne smelled as good as ever. He had not felt like this. before. Not even with Ginny. Why was this so different? Maybe he was, no he couldn’t be. He had liked girls all his life. Never had he felt feelings towards a boy. But this boy was special. This wonderful man was the best thing Harry had felt in a long time. He smiled and decided to go back to the library by himself to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. You can always leave suggestions for something you'd like to see in the series.  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos!


	6. Feels right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted this earlier this week. I've been a little sick so I haven't been feeling up to writing that much. I hope I will be able to post the next chapter on sunday but if not I will try to on monday/tuesday.

Harry climbed into Draco’s bed as quietly as he could. He layed facing Draco, feeling his sleepy breath hit against his neck. It tickled a little bit but it was nothing Harry couldn’t handle. He looked at Draco’s perfect face, inspecting every inch of it. He counted all the lines on Draco’s lips. 24. He looked like sleeping beauty. Very, very beautiful.  
Draco snuggled closer to Harry, placing his head on Harry’s chest. Harry tried not to get his pulse up so he wouldn’t wake Draco by making him hear the beating of his heart. Draco smiled gently and placed his hand up to Harry’s chest beside his head. Harry smiled in awe.

Harry’s feelings for Draco were growing stronger by each minute. For each minute he wanted him more and more. He wanted to kiss Draco, to feel him, to do so much more than he ever had before. He wanted Draco to feel the same way. The only thing he could do was ask him.  
Draco wined a little and moved his head around. He was having a nightmare. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

”Shush” Harry calmed Draco  
Draco stopped moving his head and kissed Harry’s neck.  
”Harry?” Draco asked sleepy  
”I’m here”  
”Thank you” Draco said while dozing off to sleep again.

…&…

Harry woke up in his bed.  
”that dream was really something” he said quietly to himself although Neville had overheard.  
”What were you dreaming about?”   
”Oh, er- nothing special”   
”Oh. Because I woke up during the night. And you were repeating ”Draco” for quite some time.”   
Harry’s eyes spread wide. A flash of panic spread across his face. His cheeks turned red and his breath was becoming harder.  
”Er- it’s because I dreamt about having a fight with Draco. It must have be because of that” Harry stated half worried  
”Must have” Neville said scepticly

…&…

Harry stood up and went into the bathroom to clean himself up. He looked like a mess. His hair was all tangled and his eyes were tired. He had slightly dark circles under his eyes. ’Wow! That dream really worked me up’ Harry thought to himself. He scooped water into his palms and splashed it onto his face. The water dropped down his nose. He instantly felt better. He took a nearby towel and wiped his face free from the water.

He went to put on his robes. Neville had already gone down for breakfast so Harry decided to go a little later than usual. He slowly walked down the stairs. When he peeped around the corner he saw Draco sitting in a chair watching the fireplace. His blonde hair was sparkling in the sunlight. He stood there for a couple of minutes just staring before moving a single muscle. 

He walked slowly over to Draco who still hadn’t noticed him lurking. He stopped behind Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder. Draco’s head spun around.  
“Potter?”  
“Hey” Harry answered and removed his hand. Draco stood up and walked to the other side of the bed so he was on the same side as Harry.  
They kind of awkwardly stood there, looking into each others eyes. Harry had wanted to talk to Draco alone ever since last night. Even though he longed for it he could not say a word. Maybe he should have just walked out of the room and tried to talk to Draco at another time? No. He didn’t want to seem scared. Harry was going to say something but Draco got to it first.

“I wanted to thank you for last night.”  
“You already thanked me” Harry responded  
“That was for warming me up. Now I’m thanking you for kissing me”  
“I was just doing my duty.”   
“You didn’t have to kiss me. You could have just handed me a blanket or something” Draco kept his eyes on Harry, unsure of what his response would be.  
“But I chose to kiss you because I wanted to. It felt right” Harry confessed.

Draco was relieved. His breath suddenly calmed. He licked his lips and moved a little bit closer to Harry. Not too close though. He did not want to make him uncomfortable.  
“Well.” Draco began. He questioned if he should continue. “Would you. Possibly. Want to try it again? To see if it feels right?” Draco wanted to look away from Harry now. He wanted to hide his blushy cheeks. But when he tried to, Harry’s fingers was placed under his chin. He pulled Draco closer, keeping eye contact.  
“Very much” Harry replied and pressed his lips against Draco’s. All the feelings and memories from last night came back to Draco. Draco’s hands moved to Harry’s hips. He pressed him against himself. Their hips bumped into each other. They both laughed. The kiss was clumsy, but sweet. When Harry pulled away Draco reached for him to come back. And Harry obliged. He pressed Draco against the wall and started kissing more passionately. Licking Draco’s neck and sucking on his ear. Draco moaned. Harry wanted more.  
“let’s move somewhere more comfortable.” Harry offered. Draco nodded in response.  
Harry lifted Draco and he had to cling his legs around Harry’s waist to not fall off while Harry carried him to the sleeping quarters. Harry opened the door to where his own bed was. He carried Draco to it and placed him gently on the edge of the bed. He took out his wand at the door and cast a spell so that thee door shut. Harry turned back to face Draco sitting on the bed. Leaning back holding his hands behind for support.  
“You look so hot like that” Harry blurted out. Draco blushed even more than before.

Harry crawled closer to Draco. While he journeyed up his body he dragged his hand along the sides of Draco. When he came up to his head he held it while he sat on Draco’s lap. He started kissing him again. He felt Draco’s warmth growing closer to him. Harry took a hold of Draco’s robes and pulled them over his head. His own quickly followed. It was a lot easier now. No sleeves getting in the way for Harry to touch Draco. Draco rubbed his hands all over Harry’s chest as begging for him to take his shirt off. Harry did so and Draco started kissing Harry’s bare chest. Harry loved the feeling of Draco’s mouth against his chest. Draco’s tongue swirled around Harry’s nipples, filling him with ecstasy.  
Harry could not wait any longer. He took a hold of Draco and started making love to him.

…&…

Harry and Draco panted in each other's arms. The sex had been the best both of them had had before and it was made sure that both of them liked it. They laid down on the bed facing each other. Harry stared at Draco’s eyes but his gaze was not returned. Draco was looking at Harry’s naked body. He looked up at Harry and smirked.

“I didn’t think you would be this good looking.” Draco said.  
“Well, it’s nothing like you.”  
“Oh, I know.” Draco misread Harry’s expression. He thought he was just being ironic.  
“I mean it.” Harry sounded serious this time to make sure Draco understood. He did.  
Draco smiled and moved closer to Harry. He was only a couple of inches away from his face. Both of them were mesmerized by each other. Draco had never seen such perfect eyes, that seemed like they were dancing and Harry had never seen such beautiful lips.  
“So I’m guessing I don’t have to ask if it felt right?” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear.  
“No.” answered Harry with a giggle. He kissed Draco on the cheek.

…&…

Draco and Harry walked together to breakfast. Since it was only 10 minutes until breakfast was put away, there was almost no one in the Great Hall. So they decided to sit at the same table. They sat across from each other. Both of them took a piece of toast each to munch on. None of them had classes today so they could just chill.  
They walked around the halls telling jokes and laughing. They got weird looks at most places but they didn’t care. Draco felt really happy, just being there with Harry. He could spend all day looking at Harry talking about his adventures. He could not take his eyes off Harry.

“Why are you staring at me?”   
“Why do you think?” Draco answered with a smile.  
Harry blushed. Draco giggled at Harry’s cute expression. He went to a classroom and opened the door. He nodded and turned back to Harry.  
“Come on,” He said, taking Harry’s hand and dragged him inside the classroom.  
He pushed Harry’s back against the door so it closed. He placed his hands around Harry.  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked while grabbing Draco’s waist.  
Draco looked down at Harry’s hand on his body. He bit his lip.  
“What are you doing?” he said in response.

Draco leaned closer to Harry so he could touch his lips to Harry’s jaw. He gently kissed Harry’s jaw. Harry gave out a small moan. Draco smiled at Harry’s reaction. Wanting to see what else he would do he moved to his neck, then his collarbone. Harry’s moans grew louder. Draco had to cast muffliato so that the students walking past outside the door wouldn’t hear the chosen one moaning.

Draco felt Harry’s penis becoming harder and harder. Harry’s hips were moving against Draco’s legs. Harry was red in his entire face. Draco had one of his hands pinching one of Harry’s to the wall. The other hand he moved to open Harry’s pants.  
“Ma-malfoy!” Harry exclaimed while Draco took out his dick out of his pants. Draco continued to kiss Harry wherever he could reach and started to rub Harry’s pulsating dick. Harry’s free hand gripped a hold of Draco’s robes. Draco smiled and started rubbing harder.  
“Malfoy!” Harry was practically screaming. Draco enjoyed having control. He moved his mouth to Harry’s ear.  
“Call me Draco” He whispered.  
“Draco” Harry begged. “DRACO!” Harry exclaimed right before coming.

Draco released Harry’s hand from the wall and kissed him on the lips. It was a passionate kiss which made the whole situation better. When they had cleaned up, they continued on with their day, escaping here and there to snog or to just talk in private. It was a good day. This definitely felt right.


	7. Not so golden

Draco and Harry had been seeing each other in secret for a couple of weeks before deciding to tell anyone. Everyone noticed that they had become friends and since they thought that was weird enough they didn’t think of it as anymore than that.  
Draco and Harry had decided that Draco would talk to Pansy and Goyle and Harry would talk to Ron and Hermione. After they would meet up in the room of requirement, where they could be alone and talk.

…&…

Draco knew that Pansy and Goyle would be in the Slytherin common room so that was where he went. As he walked down the stairs to the dungeon he felt his stomach rumble more and more. He was so afraid of what they might say. ‘You’re a disgrace Draco’, ‘You dishonor your family name’ or ‘We don’t want to see you again.’ Draco wanted to just turn away and go back but he had to talk to them. No matter the cost. He wanted to show people how much he liked Harry and not having to meet in secret all the time. He wants to walk to classes holding his hand and kissing him goodbye. The thought of it made Draco smile. This was the first step to achieving that goal. He was going to do it. He walked with determined steps to the slytherin common room.

He opened the slytherin common room door and when he walked in he saw Pansy and Goyle sitting on a sofa and talking to each other. It had been so long since Draco had been in the common room. He was too busy sneaking off with Harry every other minute. They had changed some of the decorations in the common room. It felt much cosier now. He walked up to them and sat at the opposite side of them in an armchair.

“Hey Draco” Pansy said happily. “Haven’t seen you around much.”  
“No, I’ve been busy with homework” He made up.  
“That is a terrible excuse Draco.”

Draco placed his hand on the arm rest of the armchair to try and look like his cool self but his facial expression gave it away. He smacked his tongue and knocked with his hand on the armrest. His heart beat faster. Pansy and Goyle were both looking at Draco with confusion in their eyes.

“I’m dating Harry Potter!” Draco blurted out a tid too loud.  
“I knew it!” Pansy exclaimed.  
“Your plan worked!” Goyle added.  
Draco looked confused at the two of them.  
“wha- what do you mean?” he asked with lowered eyebrows.  
Goyle sighed.  
“You remember the game night we had a couple of weeks ago?”  
“Yeah”  
“So Pansy made up a plan to make you and Potter kiss so that it would spark a relationship between you too.”  
Draco gave Pansy a surprised look. Pansy looked back at him with a smile on her lips.  
“Look, Draco. It has been clear that from day one you have had a crush on Harry Potter.” She informed me. “I just wanted to make something happen, because you have been so sad. I wanted to make you happy.”

Tears started to appear in Draco’s eyes. He couldn’t believe his friends could have done something like this. It was true what they said. It had made him happier. A lot happier. But it was not all rainbows and kittens. He was still having nightmares the nights he wasn’t with Harry.

“And you’re fine with it?” he asked. Pansy smiled.  
“Of course” Draco looked to Goyle for his reaction.  
“Not a problem.”

Draco started to cry and wrapped his arms around his understanding friends.  
“Thank you!” he cried out while burying his face in Pansy’s shoulder. Draco was more than happy. He could feel his happiness spreading throughout his entire body. He had to tell Harry. Everything was going to be okay.

…&…

Harry sat in the common room scanning through his notebook. Hermione had once again dragged Ron into the library to study so Harry waited for them to get back. For every second that went by he became more and more anxious. There was no one else in the common room at that time which was not a surprise. Everyone probably went to their original common rooms to spend their time there but this made things easier for Harry. There was no one to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
The door to the common room opened and Ron walked in.

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry asked when he only saw the redhead walk through the door.  
“She’s stayed in the library for a little while longer. She wanted to catch up on charms.” Ron answered while taking a seat next to Harry.  
“Oh.” Harry sounded disappointed. He had to tell Ron now and talk to Hermione later because he didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity. He closed his notebook and turned to look at Ron.  
“Ron?”  
“What is it?” Ron asked. Harry’s breathing became heavier.  
“I have something to tell you. I’m dating someone.” Harry confessed  
“Who is it? What does she look like? Hair color?” Ron asked enthusiastically  
“It’s not a she.”  
“Oh. Then who is it?”  
“It’s, it’s um…” Harry tried to speak but he couldn’t get the words out.  
Ron waited until Harry had gathered himself.  
“Malfoy” He said blankly.  
Ron’s face became angrier. He scoffed.  
“Serious? How in the bloody hell could you be dating Draco Malfoy?!” Ron blurted out.

Harry was happy that no one was in the room right now. Ron stood up and headed for the door but turned around before opening it.  
“Do you remember what he has done?” Ron said with tears running down his face. “All the life’s he has made died? My family! Your family!”  
“Ron I-“ Harry stood up to walk over to him. He held out his to signal for him to stop.  
“NO!” Ron yelled before storming out the door.

Harry ran both his hands through his hair and sat down in the sofa. What had he done? He was not sure if Ron would ever forgive him. He cried there alone for a couple of minutes before deciding to head for the room of requirements.

…&…

Ron stormed into the library. He headed right for Hermione. He slammed his hands on the table so Hermione jumped in her seat. She looked at him with a confused face.  
“Come with me!” He blurted out.  
Hermione quickly rose from her seat and followed Ron out if the library.  
“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked Ron when outside of the library.  
“Harry’s shagging Malfoy”  
“What?” she gasped  
“Yeah. Not just shagging either. Dating!” Ron still sounded angry. Hermione placed her hands on Ron’s shoulders. She looked him in the eyes.  
“It will be alright Ron.” Hermione said calmly. Ron looked to the side. “You want Harry to be happy, yes?” She asked. Ron nodded. “Then it’ll be alright. We’ll wait and see how things go. Okay?” She asked Ron while using her hand to move Ron’s head to meet her gaze.  
“Yes. But I’m still not happy with it.” Ron answered with a childish voice.  
Hermione could always get Ron on his good side after a thing like this. But was it enough? Hermione went back inside the library to get her stuff then she and Ron headed for the courtyard.

…&…

When Harry had reached the room of requirements Draco had already arrived. He walked with puffy eyes into the room. In the room there was a bed and a couple of armchairs. Draco sat on the bed waiting for Harry. When Draco noticed Harry had been crying he ran right up to him. He took a hold of his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. Harry’s bottle green eyes were filling up with tears again. The tears started running down his face and he went to escape into Draco’s shoulder to cry.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Draco whispered  
Harry continued to cry. He didn’t answer. Draco placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks and pulled back his head. He looked Harry in the eyes.  
“They didn’t take it well?” Draco asked. Harry shook his head. “Ron.” “I don’t blame him. And neither should you Harry. I’ve done terrible things.” He wiped away a tear running down Harry’s cheek.

Harry could do nothing but nod and pushed his head harder into the embrace of Draco’s hand. Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry’s heart lit up when he felt Draco kiss him. He was still disappointed in Ron but feeling the warmth of Draco made it a little better. Harry wanted it to always be like this. Draco being there for him, him being there for Draco. After Draco had helped Harry to clean up they walked out of the room together holding hands.

…&…

Harry and Draco walked along the corridors holding hands. Everyone they met gave them either confused or disgusted faces. Harry now knew that he wouldn’t be as popular as before but he didn’t care. Just as long as he had Draco he was happy. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand harder. Draco squeezed back. They looked at each other and smiled. They were heading for potions and when Harry was going to open the door he had to use his left hand, since he was holding Draco in the other, so the entrance was a bit clumsy. They both giggled and took their seat beside each other. Professor Slughorn signaled for them to let go of each others hands and so they did. When Slughorn turned away Draco crept his fingers into Harry’s under the table.

The potions class went on as usual but the potion turned out to be a little less good than usual. Draco did most of the work of course but he couldn’t focus very well because Harry had been stroking Draco’s thigh every now and then so Draco had to push Harry away. One time when he pushed Harry he put a few drops too much of a liquid in the potion. Another time he forgot to stir for a couple of seconds so something went funky.

“If this potion doesn't get approved I’m killing you Harry.” Draco had joked after the class.  
“Words Draco, Words.” Harry teased. Draco nudged him so that he fell on his back. They both laughed.  
“Oops! Sorry Harry.” Draco laughed while helping Harry up from the floor.  
When Harry had gotten back up on his feet he kissed Draco in front of everyone. Everyone’s mouths around them fell open. Even Draco was surprised. When Harry retrieved his lips from Draco’s he turned around to smile at everyone. They closed their mouths.  
“Come on. Let’s go.” Harry said while dragging Draco out of the room.

…&…

Draco was sad for having to leave Harry while going to sleep but he hoped he could fall asleep fast so when he woke up again, he could go back to Harry.  
Draco had just gotten into bed when Ron stepped in the room. Ron held his temper and simply went to his own bed. He was angrily taking out his pajamas and putting them on. Draco debated if he should talk to Ron and when he was going to Ron saw it.

“Don’t talk to me” Ron said blankly.  
“But-“   
Ron walked up to Draco and slapped him in the face.  
“I said DON’T”

Draco was taken aback. He had never seen Ron so angry before. He stared at Ron while he went back to his own bed and got into it. Draco could hear Ron sniffling a little bit into the sheets. Draco decided it was for the best to not disturb Ron. He turned around in his bed so he was facing away from Ron and closed his eyes.  
That night he had the nightmare again. Running away from his father, but he only came closer and closer until he grabbed him and dragged him into the manor and looked at the doors forever. The only thing that was new this time was that before Draco had just screamed out “HELP!” but now, he screamed out “HARRY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasoning behind the title: The trio is called the golden trio and when Ron gets angry at Harry the trio is 'not so golden' anymore.


	8. The perfect gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that I haven't posted earlier this week. I have been really busy with school and I just lost the urge to write. I will try to do better next week I promise. I don't know if I will be able to post another chapter until tomorrow but i will try. Again, I'm truly sorry.

When Draco woke up he noticed that he was alone in the room. Ron was usually late out of his bed but Draco figured Ron had left the room so he wouldn’t have to talk to him. He got out of bed and started putting his clothes on.  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him. He jumped. Hot lips kissed Draco in the neck.

“Harry.”  
“Mmm” Harry answered as he continued kissing Draco’s neck. Draco turned around and gently pushed Harry away.  
“I’m trying to dress.”  
“And I’m trying to distract you.”  
Draco ignored Harry and continued to dress. Harry jumped on him so he fell on the bed.  
“Harry stop.”  
Harry started to tickle Draco.  
“What do- do you wa- want?” Draco giggled.  
“A kiss.” Harry smirked.

Draco sighed and kissed Harry on the lips. He put his hands at the back of Harry’s head and tugged on his hair. Harry pushed back. His hands stayed on Draco’s side where he had tickled him just a moment before. What Harry had said to be a simple kiss evolved into several minutes of snogging. Neither of them could get enough. Draco and Harry had to let go when they saw Seamus walking in the room.

“Um.” Seamus had started.  
“Hey Seamus” Draco said awkwardly while still holding Harry’s hair.   
“Should I go?” Seamus asked  
“No, no. We were just leaving.” Draco said. Harry gave him a pleading look.  
Draco pushed Harry away and he stepped out of the room. Draco hurried to get dressed and then got out of the room as well.

…&…

Harry had been waiting at the end of the stairs for Draco. When Draco had arrived Harry gave him a weird look.  
“Your tie is all crooked.”  
“Oh” Draco said while trying to fix it. Harry laughed and stretched out his hands.  
“Come here. Let me fix it” Harry said while untying Draco’s tie to redo it. He was very focused.  
“You’re adorable” Draco said. Harry didn’t answer.

Draco held his head high so that Harry could easily get to his neck. Draco felt Harry’s fingered glide across his neck. It sent shivers down his spine. When Harry was done a leaned in to give Draco a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you.” Harry answered the comment Draco had said moments earlier.  
Someone crouched at the other side of the room. The both of them turned around to see a black haired boy in Ravenclaw clothing. It was David reading a book.  
“You should probably get to breakfast. I reckon they’re putting it away soon.” David said calmly as he was still reading.  
“Right.” Draco said cheerfully. He took harry by the hand and headed out of the common room.  
David sighed and whispered to himself.  
“Unbelievable.”

…&…

Hermione sat in the hall with Ginny and chatted. She had told Ginny about Ron’s reaction to the news about Harry and Draco. Ginny was being very accepting and kind. She was happy that Harry had found someone to love. Even though they weren’t together anymore she still wanted what was best for him. If Draco was that then she was going to accept it.

“He will come around.”   
“I’m sure he will. My brother can be a bit sensitive when it comes to these things.”  
Harry left Draco when entering the hall and went to sit beside Ginny.  
“Hey Harry.” Hermione and Ginny said simultaneously.  
“Hey.” 

Harry and Draco stared at each other across the room. Hermione took a sip of her drink while Ginny was looking back to back at Harry and Draco. She noticed that Draco smiled at him and Harry lit up even more.

“Stop staring Harry.” She teased.  
“I’m not staring” Harry said while still clearly staring.  
As Draco looked away from Harry to answer a question Harry did the same. He took some breakfast and started to eat.  
“Are you gonna stay at the weasley’s during Christmas break?” Hermione asked.  
“Um- I don’t think so. Now that Draco is not going home I figured I could stay with him.”  
“That’s good of you.” Hermione cheered.  
“Mmm” Harry responded.

Harry was happy that he could stay with Draco but he was also really worried. He had not gotten him anything yet and he was freaking out about it. He would have to sneak out to go to Hogsmeade to get him something. He didn’t even know what to get him. Harry decided he would sneak out today. After dinner he would go to hogsmeade and get Draco his Christmas present.

“What do you think?” Ginny asked Harry.  
“What?” Harry asked in confusion. He had blacked out of the conversation.  
“I said that I got Ron an owl.”   
“Really?” Harry asked. Ginny nodded. “I think it’s perfect. He really hasn't been the same since scabbers.” Harry said.  
“Exactly what I thought”  
They continued eating and after they were done, they headed for Herbology.

…&…

Harry would have to think of a way to sneak away from Draco. Draco would usually get to Harry the second he went out of the hall. In the middle of Harry’s meal he noticed that Draco had gone over to the end of the table to talk to a 4th year student. Harry took his hot and ran out of the hall. He did not look back but if he would he would have seen Draco staring at him.

He went up to his dorm and got his invisibility cloak. He opened his trunk and got out a bit of money. He went downstairs and sneaked out of the castle. He headed down past Hagrid’s hut. The lights were turned off and you could see Hagrid rummaging around in the hut. Harry had noticed in the hall that Hagrid hadn’t been there. Harry wondered what he was doing. Harry was startled when the door to the hut opened. Hagrid stepped out with a big pot with something crawling around inside. Had Hagrid gotten another magical creature? Maybe it was for a care of a magical creatures lesson. Harry had no time to stay around and ponder so he headed forward.

He journeyed past the Whomping willow and it seemed fast asleep. Until it snapped a branch against a bird which landed on the ground. It was either dead or unconscious because it did not move. To avoid getting killed, Harry walked further away from the willow.

He went out of the gates and he could now take off his cloak. He put it in his bag which he had brought and started walking toward the village. He could see the lights of the three broomsticks and other shops coming closer and closer. There was a new building which he hadn’t seen before. It was a small purple house with a sign that said “Meredith’s great finds”. Apparently it was a second hand shop. Harry was intrigued so when he arrived at the shop he had to get inside.

…&…

Inside the shops there were all kinds of things around the room. Paintings and vases were laying all around the place. There was something Harry had never seen before. Suddenly, a short woman with gray hair stepped out from under the counter.

“Good day.” The old woman said with a crusty voice.  
“Hello.” Harry answered.  
The woman squinted at Harry and adjusted her classes she was wearing. She straightened her back and placed her hands on her hips.  
“What can I do for you this wonderful night?”   
“I’m looking for something to give my boyfriend.”   
“Oh what fun! Young love! I remember when I was your age. I had so many suitors chasing after me.” She cheered.  
“Oh, I believe you.” Harry said smiling.  
The woman looked at Harry as if scanning him and then started walking down a corridor filled with furniture. Harry followed her.  
“Here we are '' She said after turning a corner. There were books of all sizes and goblets In silver and bronze and a few statues sitting on a shelf. She reached towards a shelf and took out a silver box. She handed it to Harry and he examined it. It had a design that looked like vines luring around the box. For a second the vines actually moved. Harry’s eyes peered up.

“Open it” The woman said pointing at the box.  
Harry did as she said and opened it. A burst of sun shot out of the box. Warmth spread against Harry’s face. When the heat had disappeared he saw a small bracelet in the box. It was clear with a little emblem of a heart on it. Harry looked up to see the woman smiling at him.

“Isn’t it charming?” She asked.  
“Very” Harry answered.  
“Oh, and the enchantment is going to stay on the box until you remove it. So anytime someone opened the box, they will also feel the same as you did opening it.”  
“That’s perfect. Thank you!”   
“And it’s not over yet.” The woman confirmed. “You can custom make it so that the color is different. I can help you with that at the front desk.”   
Harry nodded and followed the woman back to the desk. She layed out the bracelet on a pillow that was on the desk.  
“What color would you like it to be?” She asked.  
“Green.”   
She nodded and took out her wand. She pointed it at the bracelet at it turned green. Harry picked it up once again and put it in the box. He took out his money and took out 2 galleons.  
”No, no, no.” She said, ”10 silver sickles will do” She informed.  
”Only 10?”   
”10.” 

Harry gave her what she had asked and said his goodbyes. The entire walk back to the doors he had a wide smile on his face. This present was perfect for Draco. Harry couldn’t wait until he got to give it to him.


	9. preperations

Draco woke up feeling absolutely famished. He had been up all night long coming up with ideas on how to surprise Harry on christmas. Since the other students were leaving tomorrow, he wouldn’t have to wait any longer. Right now, all Draco wanted to do was eat. So he took his robes, put them on and went downstairs to meet up with Harry.  
To Draco’s surprise, Harry wasn’t there. Draco felt a rumbling in his tummy. There was no one else in the common room so he couldn’t ask someone if they had seen Harry. He journeyed back up the stairs to look in Harry’s room. He wasn’t there either.

”Where are you?” Draco said quietly to himself.  
He went out of the common room to look in the corridor but Harry wasn’t there either. Draco couldn’t wait any longer. He decided to go to breakfast and maybe meet him up there. When Draco arrived at the great hall it was locked. He now realised he missed breakfast. And that meant…  
He was late for class.

Draco started running through the corridor to the History of Magic classroom. As he ran he also now noticed there was no one in the corridor either. That’s the reason why he hadn’t seen Harry anywhere, because he was already in class.  
As he entered the classroom with heavy breaths Professor Cuthbert Binns looked up from his book.

”Mr Malfoy” He said in a stern voice. ”Late are we?”  
”I’m so sorry professor but I was… doing something” Draco breathed out.  
”Detention” Binns said before gesturing for Draco to sit.  
He walked over to Harry and sat beside him. He took out his text book and opened it to the page that Harry was on. He glanced over at Harry who was staring at him.  
”Hey.” Harry said with a chuckle.  
”Oh, shut up” Draco spat playfully

As the class went on they had read three more pages in the book and had started on an essay. They were going to choose an incident and write about it. Draco wasn’t feeling it and neither was Harry. Draco noticed Harry was completely ignoring to study, he was humming on a song Draco had never heard before. It must be muggle music. Draco took his quill and opened a clean page in Harry’s notebook. Harry didn’t seem to notice so Draco quickly scribbled down something at the end of the book then placed it back before Harry. The class was dismissed.

…&…

Draco and Harry walked along the corridors slowly holding each others hands. They had a free period so they decided to just stroll around.  
”Hey Draco?”   
”Yes?”  
”Why were you late?” Harry asked with big eyes.  
”Um, I just slept over.” Draco lied. He forced a smile.  
”I’m sorry I didn’t go to check on you. I just assumed you had gone to breakfast already.” Harry said with a quilty voice.  
”No worriers.” Draco said with a genuine smile on his face this time.

Harry blushed and Draco chuckled. Draco lifted Harry's hand to gently kiss it and Harry blushed even more. Draco smirked. Draco led Harry out on to the courtyard. He led Harry to the tree that he had sat in in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament.  
He pushed Harry against the back of the tree’s trunk. He took Harry’s books from him and placed them on the ground beside his own. He placed his pale hand on Harry’s hot neck. He could feel Harry’s pulse getting faster and faster. He placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips.

”You know, I thought you were really hot, sitting in this tree in our fourth year.” Harry confessed.  
Draco was surprised. If Harry had felt this was he had certainly not shown it.  
”If it weren’t for you being a git, I would probably have flirted with you.” Harry said further  
”Really?” Draco asked in disbelief.  
”Yeah”

Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. Harry placed his hand on Draco’s hip which caught him by surprise. In the corner of Draco’s eye he saw a young slytherin girl looking at them. Draco moved his head in her direction so that Harry started kissing his neck. Draco stared at the girl and then winked at her. Her face became red and she quickly walked away. Draco chuckled.

”What is it?” Harry murmured while nippling at Draco’s neck.  
”Nothing” Draco said and retrieved from Harry’s body. ”Come on” he gestured for Harry to follow him once more.

Draco picked up his own books and Harry’s and started to jog away. As Draco ran he looked back at Harry and Harry couldn’t help but smile. Harry soon joined Draco again and they started to walk to the common room. They still had a few minutes before a charms class.

When they arrived at the common room it was as usual almost empty. Three hufflepuffs were sitting in a corner and studying. Harry walked ahead of Draco and sat down in an armchair. He patted his lap to show Draco that he should sit. Draco went over to Harry and sat down in his lap. His legs were hanging off the end of the chair and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. They sat there for a moment and just looked at each other. Draco started playing with Harry’s hair. It was as soft as a cushion and as thick as a mop. The hufflepuffs in the corner didn’t seem to mind the lovebirds sitting there. Most people had gotten used to Harry and Draco being together but some were still doubtful.

”We should go” Harry said quietly  
”Must we?” Darco pouted.  
”I think so.” 

Draco’s face dropped. Harry bent forward to kiss Draco on the nose. Draco smiled and got off Harry’s lap. He held out his hand to help Harry get up. Draco pulled Harry up so fast that he bumped into Draco as he came up. They both laughed and headed to charms.

…&…

When it was lunchtime Draco finally remembered how hungry he was. He sat down at the table and started to put food on his plate. Sausages, roast chicken, mashed potatoes and pork chops started to pile up on the plate. Even though Draco was so hungry he could almost see the light, he eat like a prince. His back straight and elegantly eating his food. This made his consumption take a little longer but he wanted to keep his posture. When he looked over at the gryffindor table he saw that Harry was finally talking to Ron. He had not done that since, well, since they came out.

…&…

”I still can’t believe that you are dating him” Ron said looking at his plate.  
”I know it’s hard. But I really, really like him.” Harry said trying to convince Ron that it was for the best.  
”I will try to accept it but it might take some time.” Ron confessed looking Harry in the eye this time.  
”That’s all I need” Harry said clapping Ron on the back.  
”I knew you would come around” Hermione jumped in.  
”Eat your food or I might change my mind” Ron threatened.  
”Alright” She laughed and continued eating.

Harry looked at Draco and nodded. Draco understood that things were good between Harry and Ron. It was almost as if Draco could read Harry’s mind. The both of them continued with their food.  
Draco thought it was the most delicious meal he had eaten during all his years at the school. Then again, he had never been this hungry before. To think that he has done all this for Harry is unbelievable. Never in his life had he ever thought it was going to happen. Now that it was happening, it was better than he had ever hoped for.

…&…

That night Harry sat in his bed holding the silver box. He scanned it closely and traced the pattern with his fingers. On the other side of the room was Neville, laying in his bed and reading a book. They didn’t talk but Harry could see Neville glancing over at him from time to time. When the silence and Neville’s stares was too much, Harry felt the need to speak. He looked up from the box and set his eyes on Neville instead.

”What’s wrong Neville?”  
”I’m sorry but what is that box?” Neville asked. It looked like he had it on his mind for quite some time because after he asked his shoulders relaxed.  
”Oh, It’s a Christmas gift, for Draco.”  
”Oh, okay. What is it?”

Harry smiled when he thought of Draco opening the gift, seeing his face lit up and filling the room with his radiant smile. Harry chuckled quietly for himself and it was not until Neville spoke that Harry realised he had zoned out.  
”Harry?”  
”It’s an enchanted box with a bracelet in it. I think he will really like it.”  
”Good for you. Malfoy has really gotten better this year. He is really nice and I see how you two look at each other. Both of you seem really happy.” Neville said with a gentle smile on his face.

”We are '' Harry replied and resumed looking at the box. After a couple of minutes Harry decided to take a look in his notebook before going to sleep. He reached for the book and took it in his lap. Before he opened it he gently placed the silver box on the nightstand as lightly as he could so it would not become damaged. He took the book and sighed at the sight of it. Harry usually didn’t study that well at all and when he finally did, like now, he always dreaded it. After a couple of minutes of reading through his notes he threw the book towards the end of the bed. The book opened to the last page and Harry noticed something written in fine writing at the top of the page. His brows narrowed and he reached for the book. He held it in front of his face and swallowed hard. He hesitantly opened the book to it’s last page and smiled at what was written. In neat handwriting, that Harry would recognize any day to be Draco’s, the cute little note sparked fluttery feelings in Harry's stomach. Harry couldn’t help but smile and was now happy to go to bed, feeling as though the night would go through as easy as a little baby falling asleep at the mere touch of a pillow. He placed the notebook on his nightstand and layed down in bed. He could still see the text as he laid there, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I love you – D.M

…&…

It was only 7 days until Christmas and Draco became more and more nervous for every day that passed. Draco had stayed in the common room while Harry walked his friends down to the boats to be sent away on the holiday. He layed in the sofa and looked out of the window to see Harry walking with his friends. He smiled at the sight. When Harry had gotten to the docks Draco decided to look away. Even though he wasn’t physically there with them he still felt like he invaded their privacy.  
Draco kept to his notebooks and when he noticed Harry walking through the door he realised he had been reading for quite a long time. Harry ran towards Draco and leaped onto the sofa, landing on him.

”Ouch!” Draco exclaimed  
”We’re finally alone” Harry smirked  
”And you are killing me”

Harry grunted and sat up on the sofa. He crossed his arms and pouted. Draco looked at Harry with a cool expression. A wide smile spread across his face and Harry’s as well. Harry leaped back at Draco and they shared a long kiss. Harry took the book that Draco was still holding and put it on a table beside the sofa. Harry started to tug at Draco’s shirt to tell him to take it off. Draco pulled the shirt over his head and Harry started to kiss his bare, hot torso. He kissed along the lines of the scars Draco had gotten from their fight in the bathroom. It was a shame that Draco got the scars. It made his perfect porcelain skin look so damaged and beat up. To think that it was Harry’s fault almost sent tears to his eyes.

Harry also pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. They both smiled at each other before continuing kissing. Soon enough all their clothes were gone. Draco took a hold of everywhere he could reach. He wanted to feel every bit of skin he could. Feelings of happiness and excitement filled Draco’s head.

”Harry?”  
”Yeah” Harry replied in between kisses.  
”I want you inside me. Please” Draco pleaded.  
Harry kissed Draco while spreading his legs. He took a hold of his cock and gently pressed it inside Draco’s hole. Draco gasped. Harry kissed Draco’s neck and started to thrust gently. Draco took a hold of Harry’s hair and pulled his head so they could lock eyes. Draco’s eyes seemed to glimmer and Harry couldn’t help but smile.  
”I love you too” Harry whispered. Draco was happy that Harry had gotten his message. He smiled and kissed Harry on the lips.

As the two of them were coming closer and closer to finishing Harry started to move faster. There was so much love and ecstasy filled in the room that you could drown in it. Luckily they finished at the same time, which made the sex even better.  
After they both had cummed they stayed in that position for a few moments. They panted on each other and Draco chuckled when Harry’s breath tickled his neck.

”What is it?”   
”It tickles!”   
”Oh. Well how about now.” Harry said before starting to tickle Draco in his side.  
”Not again” Draco cried out while trying to break free.

When Harry stopped tickling Draco they got eye contact once again. Harry moved in close to share a passionate kiss with Draco. This christmas break was going to be fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing this one. I'm getting a beta right now so the next chapter might take a week or two but we will both (me and my beta) try to do this as efficient


	10. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took FOREVER to post. It's just that I kinda lost the urge to write. Im sorry. But It's finally out and I hope the next one will be posted quicker. And I hope it corretly written, I kinda rushed the end XD

When Harry woke up on christmas day he was very tired. He crept closer to Draco to cuddle him but he wasn’t there. He opened his eyes to find that he was alone in the room. Beside Harry in the bed at the place where Draco usually laid was empty. Harry could still feel the warmth from Draco on the covers so he couldn’t have left too long ago. The pillow smelled like him and Harry couldn’t help but smile. With a jawn, Harry sat up in the bed and looked around. The sun had just started to shine in from the windows so it was pretty early in the day. The beds around them were empty and nicely put together. Hogwarts had become a lot quieter now with everyone gone. The chatters and arguments that went on in the sleeping quarters were gone and a calming silence had spread across the room. Harry reached for his glasses that were placed on the nightstand and put them on. He could see his messy hair in the mirror in front of him. It looked awful. Spikes of hair stood out on all sides. ’Does Draco really see me like this in the mornings?’ Harry wondered to himself.

He stood up to walk closer to the mirror, scanning his face to look for any signs of tiredness. Draco had woken up in the middle of the night again. The same nightmare that had troubled him before had come back. Draco thought that it had disappeared after Harry had come into his life. It had. But yesterday proved his theory wrong. Harry had been so kind and loving to hold Draco tight the entire night.

Harry had learned how caring Draco could be. Whenever Harry was sad or down, Draco came running. He could only try to do the same. Harry was about to put on his clothes when he heard a tapping on the window. It was Ulysses. Draco’s owl. It carried a small letter which Harry could see was addressed to him. He walked over to the window and opened it. The eagle flew inside the room and landed on the side of Neville’s bed. He dropped the letter and Harry went over to pick it up. He opened it without any hesitation. He took a deep breath and read what it said. 

Merry Christmas beautiful. I hope you are feeling good. I know that I was a little bit of a mess last night, but I hope I wasn’t too much trouble. Now, Put on your clothes and come down. I have a surprise for you. 

A smile spread across Harry’s face. He went over to his nightstand and put the letter in the drawer. As he heard someone walking downstairs he could only think it was Draco so he quickly put on his clothes. He ran towards the mirror and fixed his hair which he had forgotten to do before. He took a final look at himself in the mirror before venturing downstairs. 

…&...

When he came downstairs he could see Draco standing in front of the fireplace. He, as always, looked very well put together. His hair was placed so gently on his forehead and the dark green sweater that he wore that was wrapped around his torso was in the perfect size. He stood there smiling at Harry. The room was filled with lit candles and fairy lights were put up all over the ceiling. It looked magical. Harry smiled and when he walked closer he noticed that Draco was holding a red rose in his right hand. 

“Hey”   
“Is this for me?”

Draco nodded as Harry took the rose out of his hand. He closed his eyes as he smelled the flower. The chuckle that he released made Draco smile. Harry looked up at Draco and placed his arms around his neck. 

“Thank you” He said before kissing Draco on the lips. The candles that were placed all over the room shined brighter as their kiss deepened. Draco’s hair fell on Harry’s eyelids and they both chuckled. Harry guided the locks away from his face and held it in place on Draco’s forehead. Draco’s grey eyes were filled with happiness as they seemed to shine so magnificently looking at Harry. Draco leaned closer to Harry’s ear.

“I love you” He whispered. Harry took a hold of Draco’s neck and pulled him back so that he could see his face. He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Draco smiled and wrapped Harry up in a tight hug. They released each other and decided to sit down on the sofa.   
“So…”  
“What is it Harry?”  
“Well, I want to thank you for doing this for me. I could never have thought of something like this.”  
“I do have a thing for romance. Especially when it’s with you.” 

Harry laid down, placing his head in Draco’s lap. Since Harry was facing the fire, he didn’t know if his face was hot from the fire or from pure happiness. He turned his body and head around so he looked up at Draco’s pale face. Once again they found themselves staring at each other. The joy that flared inside Harry became stronger and stronger by each day he spent with Draco. The butterflies were constantly there. They never disappeared for one second. Once or twice they might have become more quiet, but that only happened when Draco thought bad about himself. Harry hated that. He did not at all like it when Draco couldn’t see his full potential. 

…&...

After Harry and Draco left the common room, Draco led Harry to the grounds. A broom layed on the ground. It was dark brown with a black tail. White flames spread across the very end of the tail. On the handle there was a white, fine text that said “Drarry”. Harry walked towards it and took a hold of it. He dragged his finger along the shaft of the broom. It was the softest broom he had felt. The broom was also pretty light. 

“Drarry?”  
“Oh. It’s something Pansy said. It’s a mix of our names. A “ship” name she called it.”  
“Oh I see. Draco and Harry become Drarry.”  
Harry turned around and walked up to Draco, the broom still in his hands.   
“Where did you get this?”   
“I made it.” 

Harry looked at the broom again. Draco had taken the time to make this broom when he should have been studying for newts. The thought of it almost made tears come to Harry’s eyes. He stepped up to Draco and kissed him passionately. Draco wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck. His fingers slid down his neck. Harry shivered as Draco’s touch became more and more apparent. 

“C’mon” Draco said as he pulled back away from Harry. He took the broom from Harry and mounted it. Harry sat behind him. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s stomach as the lifted off the ground and soured into the air. The wind flew in Harry’s face as they continued into the sky. The broom was extremely fast. It must have taken Draco a lot of effort to get the magic right. 

As they propelled higher and higher, Harry tightened his grip of Draco. He hid his face in Draco’s shoulder and when the broom was steady, he lifted his head. They were among the clouds. They were shimmering of gold and pink. Harry raised his hand so he could touch them. His hands slipped through the clouds and small raindrops appeared on his hand. 

“I think it’s going to rain.” He said to Draco  
“I think so too” 

They continued to soar through the air at high speed. The lake sparkled where the sun hit it. It looked really compelling to go for a swim. But that was perhaps not the best idea. Harry shook the thought away and decided to stare into the distance. After a while they started to feel raindrops falling on their heads. They quickly flew back and landed on the ground. They ran inside. 

…&...

When they were safe inside the castle walls they let themselves burst into laughter. They tried to steady themselves against the walls but when they slipped and fell on the floor, they laughed even harder. Harry was laying on top of Draco and laughing into his chest. Draco reached for Harry’s hair and dragged his fingers through it. After a couple of minutes of uncontrollable laughter, they helped each other get up. 

As they walked around a corner holding hands they were met by a panting Hagrid. They both stopped and looked up at the tall giant.  
“In a rush?” Draco asked   
“Oh, nothing for you two to worry ‘bout.” Hagrid laughed nervously  
Draco and Harry both shared a look before standing ground, preventing Hagrid from going past them. Hagrid sighed in defeat and started to explain the situation. Apparently, Hagrid had been taking care of a niffler and it had escaped, stealing headmistress Mcgonagall's favorite brosch in the process. Hagrid was now running around looking for the mischievous creature. 

‘That must be what I saw Hagrid carrying in the pot when I was sneaking out before’ Harry thought to himself.  
“Would you like for us to help you, Hagrid?” Draco asked politely  
“No, no. That’s not necessary. Thank you though Mr Malfoy.” Hagrid said while running away again, continuing his search.

…&...

The two boys shrugged and started to head towards the great hall for breakfast. When they got there they realized that they were the only ones there. Not a single soul was there. Not even a ghost or house elf. 

“Strange.” Harry remarked as they sat down to eat their food. They fed each other while holding each other's hands.   
“Say ahh~” Draco gestured as he placed a piece of toast at Harry’s closed mouth. Harry opened his mouth and took a bite.   
“That was really yummy. Do you mind if I eat something else too?” Harry smirked  
“Maybe later” Draco smirked back

Harry chuckled and continued to eat. When they were finished, Harry ran up to the common room to grab the jewelry box with the bracelet in it. He placed it in his back pocket and walked down to meet Draco once again.  
They spent the rest of the day walking around Hogwarts, just enjoying each other's company was enough for both of them. Even though they had walked around almost the entire castle, they had still not seen anyone. The only encounter they had had was with Hagrid this morning, that was also the last time they saw him. The both of them would think about it more if it weren’t for Draco leading Harry up towards the astronomy tower, where a gigantic picnic was displayed. Upon seeing what laid before him, Harry started to tear up. 

“Woah! Are you okay Harry!” Draco exclaimed while pulling Harry’s shoulders.  
“Yeah. I'm just so, so incredibly happy!” Harry cried out while hugging Draco tight. He nuzzled his face in the crock of Draco’s neck. Draco was shocked for the first couple of seconds before giving in to the hug. He brought his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. One of his arms was wrapped around Harry’s waist and the other ventured up towards his hair. He played with Harry’s hair as he quietly sobbed into Draco’s shirt. 

Draco didn’t have time to release Harry before he got kissed passionately by the ravenette. The two melted into the kiss and soon enough, started to involve their tongues. Draco took control and made Harry a moaning mess underneath him. 

“Y’know….. I think….. you’ve….. really outdone…. yourself….this time….” Harry spoke in between kisses. Draco pulled back and gave a peck to Harry’s left cheek. Then his right, his forehead, nose and chin.   
“Anything for the best person on this earth”   
In a few seconds Harry caught a smell. He sniffed the air and when he realized what the smell was, he jumped in excitement.  
"Treacle tart!!"

As Harry ran over to get a piece of treacle tart, Draco smiled at him. He walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. Draco and Harry got comfortable on the blanket and began eating the food. Draco poured up some butterbeer in two glasses and handed one of them to Harry. Harry accepted it with a mouthful of treacle tart. 

"You're so messy" Draco joked.   
"Mmma-be I yam buy-ushtill lwuv me" 

Draco looked both shocked and disgusted for a second before bursting out laughing. Harry soon joined him, but he spit basically everywhere so Draco had to duck away from him. They continued to laugh for a bit before they felt a gush of wind blow past them quickly. They froze and pulled out their wands, preparing to fight. They scanned the area quickly trying not to make too much noise. Then they finally heard what sounded like the flapping of wings and a familiar voice.   
"Hello Draco, Potter"


	11. An unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! I'm finally out with the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long I just kinda lost insipration to write it. This chapter is mostly angst but I don't know if it's that good or not. I hope you enjoy!

“Moooomm!” the five year old boy yelled while running through the halls of the upper floor. His platinum blond hair was above his shoulders, swaying from front to back. He quickly opened the door to his parents bedroom and peeked his head inside. No one. He shrugged with a gigantic smile plastered on his face and moved on to the next room, the 3rd study.

He slammed the door open and strutted inside. There was no one in there but it couldn’t hurt to take a look in his favorite book, right? So he went to the big bookcase and searched for it. He scanned over the lower shelves first, since he couldn’t see that high. When he couldn’t find it, he brought the wooden ladder that stood on the side and brought it to the middle of the bookcase. As to why he put it in the middle and side was just a coincidence. He was a very strange boy afterall. After climbing up the ladder that seemed to go on forever, he saw what he was looking for. His favorite book; Hogwarts: A history. He giggled as he took the book out and opened it quickly. He looked at the big picture of the castle and smiled. 

“I can’t wait until I get my letter to Hogwarts! I’m gonna be the greatest wizard and get lots of friends and.. OH! maybe.. a girlfriend” he giggled to himself before putting back the book. He jumped down from the ladder and continued running around the halls. 

He giggled and ran towards the stairs, hearing his dad and some unknown voices from downstairs. His hands slid down the railing of the staircase, steadying him from falling straight on his face. When at the bottom of the stairs he quickly made a sharp turn into the room where the voices were coming from. 

“Hiya dad! Have you seen mo-?” the little boy’s smile faded as he saw the people around the room. He didn’t recognize them but they looked scary. Very scary. The people around the room smiled evilly at the little boy, making him go pale. 

“Your mother is in the kitchen” 

Suddenly the boy started to sprint up the stairs and into his room. He hid in his closet with his hands over his ear with the distant yelling of his name becoming louder and louder.

“Draco! Draco!” the voice became louder and louder but it started to change from a harsch, angry voice, to a more soft but distressed voice.   
“Draco!” the voice called out again. ‘Why does that voice sound familiar’   
“Draco! C’mon we gotta go!” 

He was snapped out of his vision by a hand pulling him away. He looked frantically toward the person and what he saw shocked him. It was Potter, Harry Potter. The guy he has had a crush on for years. The guy that made him smile in all those bad times.

“Hurry!” he shouted at Draco. Draco could do nothing but run after the hot headed boy as they ran down the stairs of the astronomy tower. They hurried down and hid in a broom closet. 

They stood chest to chest, panting in each other's faces. A bright blush spread across Draco’s face as he realized he was a kiss away from Harry’s face. Harry looked at him with confusion.

“What is it babe?” that threw Draco off.   
“uuhh- um..-” Draci did not know what to say at all. He was dumbfounded. Not a single complete word escaped his mouth. Harry looked at him confusingly.   
“Do you not remember me?” Harry asked quietly.   
“I do” Draco was able to choke out. “but… I don’t have a clue as to why you just called me that. You hate me.”   
Harry examined Draco’s eyes for any sign that this was a lie. He was on the verge of crying. Harry hugged Draco tightly.

“I don’t hate you. I never have” Harry comforted Draco. Soft sobs escaped Draco’s lips as he took in what was happening. The warmth that radiated from the ravenette made Draco feel at ease. It was a forein feeling but at the same time it felt familiar. The feeling was so far away but also so close and it made Draco want to drown in it, soaking up as much as possible before it would disappear.

“Something clearly happened to you.” Harry broke the silence. “We will fix it but right now we have to get the hell out of here.”  
“Wait! What happened?” Draco whisper shouted before Harry opened the broom closet door. Harry opened the door cautiously and took a look outside. He nodded for Draco to follow him, which he did. 

Harry started to explain while they hurried down the stairs of the tower. “So you see, we were having a romantic dinner on top of the astronomy tower- it’s christmas by the way- and then, out of nowhere, Lucius came riding on a dragon!” Draco had to stop descending the stairs while processing this information. He shook his head and ran after Harry.

“That can’t be true.”  
“But it is! And on a fricking dragon!”   
“But my father is supposed to be in Azkaban.” Draco anxiously choked out. Harry turned around and looked confusingly at him.   
“No he isn’t. He got pardoned didn’t he??” Harry asked, slightly scared 

“Indeed. But after the public found out that he had been abusing mother and me, they took him in again.” Draco sniffled, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Harry smiled sadly and wrapped Draco in a hug. 

“It’s okay. I get it. I’ve been abused too.” Harry tried to comfort Draco, his arms clinging onto Harry desperately as if it was a life or death situation. Harry continued to hold Draco and shush him. He whispered sweet nothings in his ear, which seemed to make him relax a bit. His muscles relaxed and his sobbing had come to a stop.   
“Am I interrupting something?” an all too familiar voice called out.

To be continued

(Just kidding guys I wouldn’t do that)

Harry spun around quickly meeting soft brown eyes. Hermione went up to the pair and hugged them quickly. She looked around quickly before pulling out a letter with fine writing and handing it to Harry. 

“This was sent to me just a few hours ago. It isn’t signed but I believe it came from Mcgonagall. She only wrote that there was trouble and you needed my help. I brought a few people with me. Can you tell me what happened?” she rambled quickly, her eyes waiting for an answer. 

“Okay. But not here, we need to get to a secure place where we can hide out”   
“The others are in the slytherin commons.”   
“Then we’ll go there!” Draco stated, newly found confidence in him. The three of them hurried to their destination to meet the cavalry.


End file.
